WDG3-A
by BeanAzzy
Summary: Gaster has been working on a new subject. 1S and 2P have been wondering what the screaming was, and if it was just in their imagination. But it wasn't... There is someone else down there. Based on the HandPlates AU.
1. WDG 3-A

It was dark. The scientist hadn't arrived at the lab yet. Sans was sleeping, leaving Papyrus with nothing to do but wait.

 _Waiting_

 _Waiting_

 _Waiti-_

Just suddenly the lights flicked on, followed by a sharp scream. It wasn't just any scream. It was... a _girl's_ scream? Papyrus stood up and Shook his brother awake. "Brother! Brother, wake up!! There's someone else down here!" Sans slowly woke after hearing Papyrus. "There is?" Sans asked, noticing footsteps that were heard throughout the hallway.

The scientist Arrived at the cell, opening and guiding a new subject inside. The new subject was a girl. A short one, for that matter. She was shorter than Sans. She had fur, most likely cloned from Asgore's DNA, along with black hair. She was scrawny, she wore glasses and was a little skinnier than Papyrus.

"This is WDG 3-A. She's a new subject I've made about a week ago. She will be staying in your cell from here on out. She will be doing different tests and practices." He explained. "Consider her your little sister." He left directly after, locking the cell door and walking away.

"H-Hi... I'm 3-A" She said, her voice, quivering from fear. It had a mix of Toriel and Undyne's voice. She was shaking, her stomach rumbled. She clearly hadn't been fed since she was made.

"Hi! I'm Papyrus, and this is Sans!" Papyrus said, with a huge grin. He took a step towards her, but her left Eye flared a red-ish color. She was scared. She had never seen such small, strange skeletons before. She growled at them.

Papyrus and sans flared thier eyes too, this gave off a calm vibe towards her. She stopped growling and calmed down. Her eyes returned to their light blue pupils. "I'm sorry... I've just never seen anyone else down here..." She said. The skeletons hugged her. She felt safe "It's okay, little sister!" She gave a weak smile. _Little sister. It has a nice ring to it._ She thought.

"what's your name?" Sans asked. 3-A stopped to think of what Gaster had said her name was. It was hard to remember, but she got it. "Alaska... that's my name... " She said, pushing her glasses further on her nose. "That's pretty!" Papyrus exclaimed. "it's like the state." Sans followed.

She nodded. "Except that's not why I was named that... I was named Alaska because I'm cold-hearted... I find it true though... " she said.

The scientist came back to the cell to collect Sans, but as soon as he disabled the beams, Alaska took her chance and sped past Gaster, running down the hallway. He got ahold of her soul and dragged her back. "I was coming to collect you, Subject 1." He stated. "But I guess I'll be taking Subject 3 instead." He locked the cell and activated the Beams.

"Will she be okay, Brother?" Papyrus asked the smaller skeleton. Sans thought. _Will she be okay? **Will she be OKAY?**_

 _"yeah bro."_ He responded

 _"She'll be okay."._


	2. Test

"Because of your attempt to escape... " The scientist started. "You'll be taking your test first. It's just a strength and endurance test, that's all." He explained, still holding 3-A by her soul. She was squirming, struggle to escape his grasp.

"Put me down!" She screamed. She tried and tried, but it was no use. They had already made it to the testing room. He set 3-A down and led her to a pile of bricks. "I'm going to place a brick in your hands, one at a time. Once you drop them, the test will be over." He explained, placing the first brick in her hands.

 _This is easy!_ She thought. That thought soon turned into _This is harder than I thought..._ She didn't expect them to get heavier. She only had 5 bricks in her hands. She dropped the bricks, rubbing her arms in pain.

He started to write down notes while mumbling "Disappointing" and "Weak". She growled at him. He then led her to a small track with hurdles on it. _Endurance. This is pointless!_ She thought. He started the timer and she started running.

Her ankles ached. Her feet burned. Her chest was on fire. She didn't run like this. she collapsed on the floor after her last lap. She was exhausted, and didn't have the energy to keep going. Gaster wrote down more notes and picked her up by the soul, carrying her back to the cell. He disabled the beams and guided her inside. "I'll come back for you later, Subject 1." He said, activating the beams again.

Papyrus and Sans rushed over to her. She was laying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. They hugged her, making her feel safe, and comfortable. "It's okay, little sister!" Papyrus said. "just breathe, lil' sis, just breathe" Sans followed.

Alaska kept breathing, but could catch her breath. She kept trying and trying. She finally caught it, but she struggled to stand up. "just lay here... " Sans said.

"okay?"


End file.
